Héros
by stah
Summary: Neville Londubat, pour sa nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard, se voit enfin tel qu'il est. OS écrit pour les nuits du FOF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**rentrée**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

**Note : **Je vais essayer de ne pas refaire d'erreurs comme la dernière fois, j'ai donc ouvert une page pour EHP pendant l'écriture, au cas où. Si jamais, prévenez-moi !

* * *

"Neville, dépêche-toi, tu vas manquer le train !"

Le jeune homme adressa un regard de reproche à sa grand-mère, décidément bien déterminée à le ridiculiser en pleine foule. Pourquoi devait-il encore et toujours prendre le train ?

Il trouva un compartiment vide et s'y installa, à la manière de Remus Lupin, le front collé à la vitre et les paupières lourdes qui tombaient déjà sur ses yeux. Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, comme chaque veille de rentrée d'ailleurs. Il avait beau avoir joué un grand rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins nerveux pour ce genre d'_occasions_.

Il rattrapa donc le sommeil perdu sur le banquette confortable, les cheveux à peine plus longs tombant sur son front.

Quelques temps plus tard, les freins crissèrent dans la pénombre et les portes claquèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Il s'éveilla en sursaut et s'empressa de se mêler à la masse compacte d'étudiants qui l'entraîna dehors dans une vague de bruissements et de rires. Une atmosphère chaleureuse régnait.

Dans la bruine et dans l'obscurité... Une _atmosphère chaleureuse_.

Il esquissa un sourire, de ces sourires qui ne laissent aucun doute sur le bonheur qui habite son hôte. L'espace d'un instant, il sut que tout était bien. C'était exactement cela.

Bien.

"Bonjour Neville ! s'exclama une voix bourrue.

- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?"

Le semi-géant marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible au sujet de strangulots farceurs et s'occupa ensuite des premières années qui se regroupaient autour de lui. _Si petits_...

Neville eut un pincement au coeur en se souvenant de sa première année. C'était là qu'il avait découvert que rien n'était perdu, malgré l'horreur que ses parents avaient subi, pour eux, pour leur honneur, pour leur fierté, rien n'était perdu. Et il se rappela de ce fugitif regard, si conscient, qu'ils lui avaient jeté lorsqu'il était venu leur rendre visite deux jours après la mort de Voldemort. C'était comme s'ils avaient compris, et qu'ils l'avaient délivré de ce fardeau : la vengeance, à tout prix.

Il s'était retrouvé.

Et il se retrouvait là, à nouveau, dans une calèche tirée par les sombrals.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il hésita un instant. Les quatre tables se remplissaient lentement, et un frisson le parcourut quand il se détourna de celle des Gryffondor. "Les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts". Quelle surprise d'avoir été envoyé là, lui qui s'attendait à ce que le choixpeau choisisse Poufsouffle... Cette école lui avait donné sa chance, supposa-t-il pensivement.

Il marcha néanmoins, le pas vif, les mains moites, vers la plus courte de toutes les tables. Il s'assit, légèrement étourdi, et encore incertain. Etait-ce vraiment sa place ?

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, le choixpeau entama une chanson étonnamment joyeuse et singulière, sur Poudlard et la vie des fondateurs. Neville l'écouta avec soin, comme il l'avait toujours fait car il appréciait ce petit interlude d'une originalité... typique de Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition s'achevait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et le directeur se leva enfin pour prononcer un discours. Il fut bref, évoquant les temps durs qui appartenaient au passé mais qui devaient forger une mémoire solide pour l'avenir, mais aussi le règlement de l'école et, pour rendre hommage au caractère pour le moins saugrenu de son prédécesseur, le plaisir de la dégustation d'un bonbon au citron.

Ses derniers mots furent destinés, tout particulièrement, à saluer la présence d'un _héros_ parmi les rangs des nouveaux professeurs. Un héros qui serait désormais chargé des cours de botanique.

"...J'ai nommé Neville Londubat !".

Une acclamation unanime s'ensuivit. Les griffondors hurlaient son nom. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle applaudissaient à tout rompre. Les serpentards... Les serpentards battaient des pieds sous la table.

Neville, plus maladroit que jamais, repoussa sa chaise et se redressa, les joues rouges, le regard brillant, pour faire face à la reconnaissance qu'on lui offrait, enfin. La reconnaissance du monde magique. De son avenir. De son passé. De sa famille. La reconnaissance qu'il ne s'était jamais accordée.

Il sourit. C'était bien.

* * *

bon, j'ai bien aimé parler de Neville (visiblement j'aime bien faire le coup de l'hommage à quelqu'un pendant les nuits d'écriture, la dernière fois dobby et ron, maintenant neville, ce doit être un tic ^^), j'espère que c'est bien passé ! je voulais faire une chute pour montrer qu'il entre en tant que professeur cette année, mais finalement, ce n'est pas très surprenant, tant pis pour la chute.


End file.
